yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rafiki prophecied Kiara and Kovu together/Kiara's First Hunt
Here is how Kiara starts her first hunt in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. At Rafiki's tree, he is doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood. Rafiki: Oh, Mufasa... every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud. (paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara) But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. As the wind blows, it was rattling Rafiki's gourds. Rafiki: Hmm? You have a plan? One gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join. Rafiki: What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan? (yelling) Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! (as the wind blows hard at him) Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right, okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! Meanwhile at the Outlands, Zira was at her rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him. Zira: You are ready! (chuckles) Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? Kovu: I will avenge Scar... Take his place in the Pride Lands. Zira: Yes! What have I taught you? Kovu: Simba is the enemy. Zira: And what must you do? Kovu: I must kill him! With that, all the lionesses roar in reply. Back to Pride Rock, Jiminy and his friends were excited to witness Kiara's hunt where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him. Jiminy Cricket: This is it, Fellas, it's Kiara's first hunt. Sebastian: Yes, Mon, I am looking forward to this occasion. Iago: I can see where this is going. Big Mama: Well, Iago, you'd might as well get use to it. The Random Lionesses: Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is! As Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail, she looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried, until Rafiki speaks to her. Rafiki: Kiara. Zazu alights nearby, with Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofilly. The Random Lionesses: Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara! Sarafina: My, how you've grown! Sarabi: You should embrace how Kiara's independence as I am of yours, Simba, I know you'll do the right thing. Simba: Thank you, Mother. Then, Nala and Kiara nuzzle with Simba looking vaguely glum. Nala: You'll do just fine. Kiara: Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently. Simba: All right... I promise. As they rub heads, Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Kopa: Good luck, Kiara. Kiara: Thanks, Kopa. As he took off, Simba is still worried and fearful of his daughter's safety and wellbeing. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225